


To Ship or Not to Ship

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Sabriel School!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advanced Placement, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Break Rooms, Gabriel and Sam ship them, High School Teachers, Human Gabriel, M/M, Mentions of Adam and Claire, Mentions of Channing and Kevin, Mentions of Charlie and Jo, Mentions of Dean and Castiel, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sam and Gabriel are teachers, Teacher's Lounge, Teachers Shipping Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam Winchester (AP European History) and Gabriel Milton (AP British Literature) are teachers at Truman High School, and pass a morning in the break room revealing what students they ship together in their classes. High School Teacher AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Ship or Not to Ship

**Author's Note:**

> High School Teacher AU! So this School!Verse is not just limited to them being students; Sam and Gabriel can be teachers as well!
> 
> Inspired by a conversation I had with my best friend in regards to our true stories about teachers shipping students in high school break rooms.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sam Winchester flinched out of his task of grading papers at the shrill beeps coming from the coffee machine. Heaving out a sigh, he dropped his black pen with a light clatter on Channing Ngo’s report, shoving himself away from the table as he stood and made his way over to the pot of freshly brewed coffee.

Pouring the coffee into his mug, he stared blearily as the bitter liquid clashed with the French creamer, stirring absently at his drink until the coffee was an appealing tawny brown. Sam lifted the mug to his mouth and took a cautious sip, his eyes fluttering shut as the hot drink trailed down his throat, already relishing in the implied effects of caffeine.

“Good _morning_ , Sammy!”

Sam smiled minutely around another careful mouthful, and opened his eyes in time to catch Gabriel Milton glide through the door, messenger bag dangling from his right shoulder, fist clutched around a black thermos. Sam hissed at the burn of the coffee sliding down his throat, and cleared his throat before turning toward the other man, smiling widening considerably.

“It’s Sam,” he corrected halfheartedly.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, chuckling as he pulled out the chair opposite Sam’s and sat down. “Whatever you say, Samsquatch.”

Sam shook his head, fond amusement coloring his expression as he turned to sit back down.

Sam and Gabriel were two of the dozen or so advanced placement teachers at Truman High School, with Sam teaching AP European History while Gabriel taught AP British Literature. Realistically, their two chosen subjects could not have clashed more; Sam was initially for the proven fact while Gabriel sought to encourage fantasy and imagination rather than facing reality outside his books.

But after six years of working together, and after as many years of having intense yet calm discussions in the break room after hours, exchanging and explaining beliefs and ideas, Sam and Gabriel gained a fresh and valued understanding of one another. They were each other’s best friend, closer to each other than to anyone else on the faculty.

Sam resituated himself at his seat, pulling Channing’s paper to him once more. Gabriel tilted his head at it, narrowing his eyes. Then he huffed.

“You’re wasting your time with that pen,” Gabriel drawled, slouching back into his seat. “That Channing is one smart cookie. Doubt there will be any flaws with her writing.”

“I have half a mind to agree with you,” Sam nodded. “Channing is a great student, no doubt, but I’ll keep this pen ready just in case. Even if it’s for more compliments rather than for need for improvement.”

Gabriel hummed, nodding slowly. “… You know she’s single.”

Abruptly bewildered, Sam snapped his gaze up, eyes wide. “ _Dude_!”

“Whoa!” Gabriel exclaimed in response, raising his palms up in surrender. “Not – I didn’t mean it like _that_ , okay? I just meant… I began to pair her up with Kevin Tran during partner assignments.”

With the massive scare out of the way and the explanation dwindling his panic, Sam began to relax. He sighed, feeling his heartrate slow to a more manageable pace, and he let out an airy laugh.

“You’re playing matchmaker?” Sam asked.

Gabriel dropped his hands and shrugged. “You don’t?”

Sam pursed his lips and shrugged in reply. “… Sometimes.”

“Great!” Gabriel beamed, tapping his fingers on the tabletop. “You and I share a lot of the same students. Who fits best with who?”

The first two periods were free for the both of them, and the kids just turned in these papers yesterday, so Sam held no reluctance in forgoing his grading task for the time being as he leaned his elbows on the table in eagerness of this new topic.

“Well, you and I seem to agree that Channing and Kevin work well together.”

Gabriel smiled widely. “Yup! Any others I should be made aware of?”

“Yeah, actually,” Sam said, eyes getting bigger as he recalled something. “Adam Milligan and Claire Novak.”

“Novak and Milton?” Gabriel said, raising his brows. “Didn’t he recently break up with some other girl? A, uh, Kelly? Or a Courtney?”

“Kirsten,” Sam amended, slightly aghast with himself for knowing this. “And yeah, but I think that was around prom time of last year. Plenty of time to move on, especially for a teenager.”

“Yeah, but _Claire_?” Gabriel frowned.

“You know that group they’re always with?” Sam asked.

Claire Novak and Adam Milligan were part of a semi-exclusive group of AP students. These kids stuck together throughout high school, dealing with the same teachers and classes and periods the entire time. Sure, new students were bumped up into AP occasionally, and they were quick to be welcomed. But this particular group made up of Adam, Claire, Channing, Kevin, Charlie Bradbury, Dean Smith, Jo Harvelle, Castiel Novak, and Ashton Matthews were just much closer to each other. It was just how it was.

At Gabriel’s nod, and Sam continued.

“Well, you know how they always go to the choir room during lunch?”

“Yeah, Rosen is always griping about it,” Gabriel answered. “Always whining that ants were going to start crawling around any day now. But she’s the one who lets them in in the first place, so you know that’s a crack of bull.”

“Well, that’s our lunch break too,” Sam explained. “I always see them heading in or hanging out outside the doors before the bell rings. I also noticed that since a few weeks ago, Claire and Adam actually started leaving together to go toward the upstairs gym bleachers.”

Gabriel’s brows nearly disappeared into their hairline.

“Huh,” Gabriel said simply. “Never would have thought it of them. Good for them!”

Sam shrugged. “Keep them in mind for your partner projects,” he grinned. “But besides Kevin and Channing, who else do you think is a good fit?”

Gabriel’s forehead creased for a brief moment before it rapidly smoothed out in excitement.

“Oh!” he gasped, leaning forward and splaying his palms on the table. “I got _two_ more.”

Sam gaped. “Two?”

“Yup,” Gabriel said with a sly smirk. “Jo and Charlie, and Dean and Castiel.”

Sam gaped further. “ _No way_.”

“What, you got something about same-sex couples or something?”

“Okay, first of all, you know I have nothing against them. Second of all, I just think that it’s gotta be a freaky coincidence that we’re pairing up the _same kids_.”

Gabriel paused, then let out a gleeful cackle. “Get out of town!”

“I’m not kidding,” Sam replied, Gabriel’s enthusiasm contagious as he chuckled at his friend’s antics. “I had oral presentations on the French revolution last week. I paired up Dean and Castiel deliberately. Jo and Charlie actually came up to me and specifically asked if they could work together.”

“Oh-ho, this is great!” Gabriel practically squealed as he bounced lightly in his seat, as if physically unable to restrain his excitement. Sam’s smile stretched almost painfully across his face at the spectacle. “We may be invited to future weddings yet, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam,” he corrected needlessly. And before he could stop himself, he added, “And only if you’re my plus one.”

At that, Gabriel’s hyperactivity abruptly halted, and his expression suddenly softened as he regarded Sam curiously. Mortified with his slip, Sam’s smile turned into a nervous grimace as he watched Gabriel carefully, his heart beating agonizingly fast in his chest, throbbing in his throat.

Then, Gabriel grinned, and Sam felt air rush out of his lungs at the pure adoration gleaming inside amber eyes.

“Of course, Sammy.”

::

Outside the teacher’s lounge, standing across the hall, were Charlie Bradbury and Channing Ngo. They observed as Mr. Milton spoke animatedly, hands flailing and grin widening as he talked, while Mr. Winchester was more contained and reserved but no less enthusiastic as he smiled at the other man, pure fondness creasing his features. Charlie turned to her friend and smiled.

“What do you suppose they’re talking about?” she asked.

Channing cocked her head slightly. “Not schoolwork, I can tell you that much.”

“They’re just so _cute_! Why won’t they get together already?” Charlie lamented, tossing an exasperated hand toward the two men in the room, oblivious to their audience.

“Maybe they need a little help?” Channing suggested slyly.

Charlie giggled, resting her back against the wall behind them. She opened her mouth to respond, but something occurring in the break room made her halt in her tracks.

Her mouth dropped open even further in realization as she noticed that Mr. Milton was suddenly leaning forward in his seat, laughing face gone, and smiling at Mr. Winchester with something _new_ , something more open, than what he had expressed before.

And Mr. Winchester’s smile was different. Nothing big or more genuine, but like he was beaming with a brightness equivalent to that of the sun.

He was certainly staring at Mr. Milton as though he were.

Barely holding in her squealing giggle, she nudged Channing’s shoulder with her own, nodding to the pair of teachers. Channing stared, and then smiled.

“Or maybe they’re just fine on their own,” she smiled.


End file.
